This disclosure relates generally to optical connectivity, and more particularly to fiber optic connector sub-assemblies having a ferrule and bonding agent disposed in the ferrule, along with methods of making such sub-assemblies.
Optical fibers are useful in a wide variety of applications, including the telecommunications industry for voice, video, and data transmissions. In a telecommunications system that uses optical fibers, there are typically many locations where fiber optic cables that carry the optical fibers connect to equipment or other fiber optic cables. To conveniently provide these connections, fiber optic connectors are often provided on the ends of fiber optic cables. The process of terminating individual optical fibers from a fiber optic cable is referred to as “connectorization.” Connectorization can be done in a factory, resulting in a “pre-connectorized” or “pre-terminated” fiber optic cable, or the field (e.g., using a “field-installable fiber optic connector).
Regardless of where installation occurs, a fiber optic connector typically includes a ferrule with one or more bores that receive one or more optical fibers. The ferrule supports and positions the optical fiber(s), which are secured within a bore of the ferrule using a bonding agent. Some bonding agents have been specifically developed to allow “pre-loading” the bonding agent into the ferrule bore prior to a connectorization process. Despite these developments, there remains room for improvement.